Un long dimanche de campagne
by frenchnuts
Summary: Juste Mulder qui raconte, à sa façon, les dimanches qu'il passe avec scully, peu avant les évènements du film X-Files 2.


**Disclaimer** : X-Files et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à Chris Carter, à la 1013th productions et à la Fox. Mais cette histoire, elle, est de moi -)

**UN LONG DIMANCHE DE CAMPAGNE**

**_Un dimanche, juste avant IWTB…_**

**7h30 :**

Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de réveil. A 7h30, chaque matin, je me réveille avec une régularité de métronome. Une rigueur absolue qui n'est pas sans déplaire à ma moitié… tant que je ne l'empêche pas de dormir et de récupérer, légitimement, de sa semaine de travail à l'hôpital !  
>Je me lève donc. Je ne la bouscule pas. Jamais !<br>Je la regarde dormir encore profondément, les traits totalement libérés. Je souris. J'aime la voir ainsi.

Bon. Premier réflexe. Je traverse le séjour, j'ouvre notre porte et je hume l'air matinal en goûtant aux premiers rayons du soleil. La paix qui se dégage de notre environnement ne me lasse jamais. La nature est sobre mais sauvage. Une de celle qui nous rappelle que nous les humains ne sommes que très accessoires à cette planète.

Oui. De bon matin, il m'arrive d'être d'humeur philosophique !

Je me prépare un café et attrape un morceau de fromage dans le frigo. Puis je déplace une de nos chaises sur la terrasse et je m'assoie dessus en calant mes pieds sur la rambarde. Je me balance un peu. Ca me rappelle des souvenirs d'enfance.

Bien. Alors. Le programme… (j'aime bien programmer ma journée !).

Surf sur mes sites habituel. Je dois absolument vérifier cette histoire de découverte de fossile d'insecte dans la météorite tombée en Ukraine il y a trois semaines.  
>Constitution de mes dossiers thématiques. Je suis particulièrement à la bourre sur celui de la métaskinésichromatographie divinatoire.<br>Ah. Et le plus important.  
>Je DOIS convaincre Scully de regarder avec moi « <em>Le retour des tomates tueuses <em>» diffusé ce soir sur le câble ! Je classe cet objectif « PRIORITE ABSOLUE » !

**9h30.**

Ça y est. Je suis devenu incollable sur la métaskinésichromatographie divinatoire ! On sait jamais : ça peut toujours servir, pour une enquête ou pour briller en société !  
>Oh et puis, l'insecte, c'était un canular…<br>Je suis déçu.  
>En même temps, j'ai l'habitude.<br>J'hésite. J'ai bien envie d'en parler à Scully. Non pas que j'attende beaucoup de compassion de sa part. C'est plutôt que sa mine comiquement désabusée dans ces cas là me réjouit le cœur !  
>Je m'avance jusqu'à notre chambre, j'entrouvre la porte. Un filet de lumière filtre déjà à travers les rideaux. Elle dort encore, sur le côté, tournée vers la fenêtre.<br>Hier soir – c'était samedi et samedi, c'est nuit de folie ! -, hier soir donc, après nos ébats, elle a juste rapidement passé sa veste de pyjama en soie bleue après un petit tour dans la salle de bain. Elle ne l'a même pas boutonnée et elle s'est effondrée contre moi, fatiguée mais heureuse en me souhaitant d'une voix déjà faible une bonne nuit. Il ne lui a pas fallu une minute pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond.  
>Et ce matin, je vois les rayons du soleil explorer tranquillement la peau claire de sa poitrine que les pans de son vêtement ont laissée visible. Elle a repoussé le drap sur sa taille.<br>Je me glisse près d'elle et je me plaque doucement contre son dos. Je passe mon bras droit sous sa tête qui bouge imperceptiblement pour me laisser prendre place, tandis que ma main gauche se pose avec précaution sur sa cuisse et remonte tendrement jusqu'à étreindre son ventre.  
>Elle ondule et ajuste sa position pour s'emboîter le plus parfaitement possible contre moi. Ses yeux sont clos mais un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.<br>Je vais l'embrasser !

**11h30**

- Merci, réveille-matin de mon cœur ! susurre-t-elle en riant à mon oreille.  
>- Si tu veux me remercier, en fait, j'ai une idée, lui dis-je.<p>

- Tu sais… « _Le retour des tomates…_  
>- Ah non ! m'interrompt-elle en m'envoyant l'oreiller dans la figure. Pas question que je subisse un navet pareil !<br>- C'est pas un navet ! C'est un monument du cinéma d'auteur kitsch !  
>- Nan, crie-t-elle encore alors qu'elle a jailli du lit et se dirige maintenant d'un pas déterminé vers la salle de bain.<br>- Je saurai te convaincre ! Je braille à mon tour à travers la maison, mais en guise de réponse, je ne récolte qu'un claquement de porte.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Avec Scully, je sais que tout est affaire de patience !

**13h00.**

Déjeuner. Scully s'obstine à vouloir me faire manger des légumes.  
>(Des légumes ! Quelle idée ! Qui mange encore des légumes de nos jours ? ! Des fruits, à la limite. Mais des légumes ! ! !)<br>Heureusement pour moi, le dimanche, c'est jour de viande.  
>Nous sommes installés sur la terrasse devant deux délicieuses entrecôtes. Certes emmitouflés dans nos cabans, mais on est des aventuriers ou on ne l'est pas.<br>Et puis, les aubergines grillées de Scully sont plutôt bonnes en réalité.

Je le lui dis. Elle me sourit d'un air étonné et un brin soupçonneux.  
>J'ajoute.<p>

- Ça irait bien avec des tomates.  
>Là, elle hallucine. Avec un air pensif, elle me répond.<br>- Oui. Avec des tomates et de la mozzarella, ça pourrait être pas mal. Elle porte son verre d'eau à la bouche.  
>- Non, en fait, je pensais plutôt… à des tomates tueuses !<p>

Elle explose de rire. Et recrache son eau en un somptueux geyser ! Heureusement pour moi, elle a eu la bonne idée de se tourner de côté.  
>En s'étouffant à moitié, elle tousse.<p>

- Tu es irrécupérable !

Je sais, Scully. Récupères-moi ! ! !

**14h30.**

Après un café au soleil, nous nous lançons dans la corvée dominicale du ménage.

« _Ménage _», après « _légumes_ », c'est un autre gros mot que j'abhorre. Mais comme je ne suis pas un sale con, je me fais un devoir d'aider Scully. Elle apprécie, je crois mais je note tout de même qu'elle ne me confie que des tâches à ma mesure d'homme un peu gourd !  
>A elle, le récurage de la cuisine, à moi l'aspirateur. A elle le tri du linge, à nous l'étendage.<br>(oui, là, c'est nous, parce que l'étendage, c'est dehors, et qu'on aime bien accrocher nos slips et culottes en débattant surnaturel ou invasion extra-terrestre. C'est comme une espèce de transgression de parler de ça le nez dans notre linge qui fleure bon la lavande – la lavande, c'est la lessive, pas le jardin ! En ce qui me concerne, j'ai presque l'impression de conjurer le quotidien en faisant ça. Combien de couple le font, hein ? !)  
>Bon sinon, elle fait la vaisselle, j'essuie.<br>Et pour la poussière, là, j'avoue : elle fait tout. Mais je n'y suis pour rien. Je ne vois PAS la poussière ! (« Ni la bouteille de lait qui est pourtant dans la porte du frigo » commente malicieusement Scully).

**15h45.**

Ballade. Le but du jeu, c'est de repérer un animal sauvage. A part les insectes et les lapins, on n'en voit jamais !  
>Alors, pour s'occuper, elle me narre dans le détail sa semaine à l'hôpital et ses interrogations existentielles sur ses patients. Parfois, elle se tait, et je sens qu'elle retient des choses. Mais je respecte son silence. Je sais qu'elle m'en parlera quand elle sera prête.<br>Moi, je continue à lui soumettre théories et questionnements métaphysiques et surnaturels. La plupart du temps, je me doute de ce qu'elle va dire. Mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre. En discuter avec elle me permet de considérablement clarifier les choses dans ma tête. Ça tempère aussi mes ardeurs et m'oblige à rester méthodique et patient.  
>On ne perd pas ses bonnes habitudes. Et on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, ajouterait Skinner qui vient parfois nous rendre visite dans notre paisible retraite.<p>

Scully s'arrête tout d'un coup. Elle me fait signe de me taire, me désigne du doigt un groupe d'arbres sombres à une centaine de mètres de nous.  
>- Là ? Tu as vu ? Il y avait une forme un peu rouge qui a filé vers la colline, chuchote-t-elle.<br>Je scrute attentivement la direction qu'elle m'indique. Je ne vois rien.  
>Et tout d'un coup…<p>

- J'ai vu ! m'exclamais-je.  
>- Quoi ? ! Où ? !<br>- Là !  
>- J'y vois rien.<br>- Là !… Une tomate tueuse ! ! !

Et je saute sur elle et la fait rouler par terre.  
>Sur Scully, hein. Pas sur la tomate tueuse !<p>

**17h00.**

Retour en courant. Il s'est mis à pleuvoir et ici, quand il peut, il pleut !  
>Nous nous débarrassons des manteaux, pantalons, chaussettes et chaussures.<br>J'allume un feu dans la cheminée.  
>(Nous avons une cheminée ! C'est à ce genre de détail qu'on sait qu'on a réussi sa vie…)<p>

J'ai une revanche à prendre aux échecs. Donc nous nous installons confortablement dans le canapé en chemises et sous-vêtements.

- Si je gagne Scully…  
>- Tu vas perdre, assène-t-elle en m'interrompant vivement. Tu dois perdre, ajoute-t-elle un peu plus bas pour elle-même.<p>

Scully est prête à affronter presque tout. C'est le chevalier Bayard ! Sans peur et sans reproche !  
>Mais je crois bien qu'elle a la trouille des légumes quand ils sont armés !<p>

**18h15.**

Il faut croire que sa motivation était supérieure à la mienne…  
>Flûte.<p>

Bon, il y a un avantage à cette situation. Il existe un accord tacite entre nous. Celui qui gagne prend en main la calinade anti-blues du perdant.  
>En fait, j'aime bien perdre !<p>

Face à Scully seulement.

**20h15.**

Je me fais un sandwich de la mort, triple niveau, viande et jambon, salade et oignons, avec deux tranches de cheddar en rab et je rejoins Scully sur le canapé. Je mets les infos.

Elle est toujours plongée dans son livre. Rien que le titre m'enchante « _Beautiful WASP having sex _». Je lui lancerai bien une vanne, mais en une semaine, je crois que je les ai toutes épuisées !  
>Du coup, comme j'ai envie de parler, je dis la première chose qui me sort par la tête.<br>- Tu veux que je te prépare un petit sandwich aussi ?  
>(A ma grande surprise, parfois, je dis des choses comme ça…)<p>

Elle relève la tête de son livre, soulève légèrement ses lunettes et me regarde d'un air amusé.  
>- Petit ? Tu t'en sens capable ?<br>- Scully… dis-je d'un ton menaçant.  
>- Pardon, se reprend-elle immédiatement avec un petit rire. C'est une offre séduisante. Un petit sandwich beurre concombre, poivre et paprika, ce sera avec plaisir.<br>- Ben voilà !

Je repars vers la cuisine. Elle me hèle.  
>- Est-ce que… ?<br>Je sais ce qu'elle va me demander. Le soir, Scully est une fan de soupe.  
>- Je te réchauffe le reste de soupe aux orties, je lui crie.<br>- Merci ! beugle-t-elle à son tour.

La soupe aux orties, c'est elle qui me l'a fait découvrir : pommes de terre, crème fraîche et orties ramassées sur les chemins. Sans gants ! Scully est une sorcière. Elle les attrape par l'envers et ne se pique jamais. C'est… surnaturel !  
>J'aime pas les légumes mais la soupe aux orties de Scully, j'aime bien. Du coup, je m'en sers une part aussi et je nous rapporte le plateau.<p>

J'arrive vers elle et je me fige.  
>Elle a posé son livre et me dévisage avec une mine attendrie…<p>

**22h45**

Elle a commenté pendant tout le film ! J'aurais pu le parier !  
>C'est bien pour ça que j'adore regarder la télé avec elle. Le spectacle est autant derrière que devant l'écran. Scully est capable de fulgurances drolissimes face à ce type de séries B, et je ne suis pas non plus le plus mauvais en la matière.<br>Je déclare :  
>- Demain, j'ouvre un nouveau dossier : celui des «<em> Tomates tueuses <em>».  
>- Tu voudras bien noter que la première victime de cette manifestation paranormale était médecin et ex-agent du FBI ?<br>Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules.  
>- Une victime consentante, non ? Elles t'ont vraiment tuée ?<br>- Mmm, opine-t-elle avec vigueur. Je suis morte… de rire !  
>Je souris.<br>- C'est mieux que de mourir d'ennui…

Elle passe son doigt sur ma joue et me regarde plus gravement.  
>Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Qu'elle s'inquiète de ma retraite forcée.<p>

Elle oublie juste une seule chose. Essentielle. Et je la lui rappelle.

Si tant est que la vie normale soit un ennui…, je préfère cent fois m'ennuyer avec elle que de vivre sans elle…

**FIN**


End file.
